


I'll finish what you started..

by AmazingMrFell



Series: Resistance is futile [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come as Lube, DarkPilot, Dom/sub Undertones, Gingerpilot, Hand Jobs, Kylux - Freeform, Light BDSM, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingMrFell/pseuds/AmazingMrFell
Summary: General Hux had used the prisoner Poe Dameron for his own pleasure and now Kylo Ren needs to know why.Kylo's jealousy gets the better of him and he decides to try out the Rebel Pilot himself before getting Hux to watch.Pure filth with the First Order boys and their prisoner.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux, Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Series: Resistance is futile [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605460
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	I'll finish what you started..

It had been five days since the General had interrogated the prisoner. That was the official word amongst the troops- Hux was efficient at keeping small talk and rumours to a minimum and would rather they were unaware of any weaknesses they may use to undermine him.

He stretched out on his sofa and inspected his fingernails idly, awaiting the next set of orders from above. It had been relatively quiet recently, a few bases needed raiding here and there, the usual underhanded deals with outlying planets but very little action. Starkiller Base was efficiently maneuvering through space as ever, a chilling presence at the edge of the Galaxy. And yet, there had been little in the way of negotiating with the Rebellion. General Organa had not sent a scout mission to retrieve Poe Dameron and Hux was wondering if he was really the ace fighter pilot that they all believed. Of course Leia had a longer plan at play that didn’t involve blindly flying into the enemies headquarters, that sort of crazy stunt was usually the work of the man currently slumped on a metal bench staring at his hands. 

Poe was being fed meagre rations, enough to keep him alive but no more. His energy levels were depleted, wrists sore from the binders, eyes aching from the stark white lights that illuminated his tiny cell. He hadn’t seen nor heard General Hux since that night, that night where he’d found himself swallowing the General’s release and humping his immaculate boots until he leaked all over the shiny leather.  
He smiled slightly and flicked his head to remove dirty curls from his eyes, and perked up a little at the sound of stomping boots on polished floors. Hux perhaps? A trooper with news of a rescue mission?

His heart sank at the sight of a small sergeant dressed in grey, she was at least 10 years younger than Poe, blonde and fair skinned. She had a harsh face and she scowled through the screen with a look of such disgust Dameron found himself chuckling.

“Prisoner 673, you are to be taken from this place for immediate interrogation. You are to be accompanied by FN-2280 and FO-2000”. Poe swallowed hard and got to his feet as she continued her obviously well-rehearsed spiel.  
“Any attempt at escape will result in termination. You are to keep your head down and arms in front of you at all times. You will not try to engage with anyone or anything you may encounter.”

“No talking to droids, got it.” He stepped forwards and waited for her to key in the codes. It took a while and as he waited, his mind raced with ideas. Phasma or Kylo? Which one would he have to withstand now? He’d heard Phasma was brutal, a powerhouse whose chief weapons were brute force and a staff. Or Ren. He had the Force and a saber but from what the spies had mentioned, he had little control over either. 

He had no time to consider further as he was dragged by a shoulder into the corridors, the two Troopers a little taller than him and standing one either side, the female sergeant leading. The pace they set was a little too fast for the malnourished prisoner and he imagined that was quite deliberate..  
Eventually they arrived at a large set of doors, with multiple keypads and data locks. Ren. It had to be. The doors opened and Poe sighed. There he was; over 6 foot tall in black robes that exaggerated his height further, saber hilt placed ceremoniously on a desk to his side, helmet masking any emotions, lest they betray him.

“Leave us.” The voice was distorted through the mask and Poe steadied his breathing. He hated the Force for it’s unpredictability- with Tie Fighters you could second guess a pilot’s movements, cut them off, but the force allowed no such planning. Poe stood, bound and alone, in the centre of the room, the only sound the whirr and bleep of machinery and distant droids.

The vastness of space stretched out in the giant windows behind Kylo Ren and Poe longed to be back out there, free and soaring through battles, BB-8 chirruping behind him. His imagination was interrupted by a sudden feeling of a hand closing around his throat, but Ren had barely moved, except to raise a hand carefully. Poe gasped for breath, coughing and desperate for air as his feet left the floor, hovering an inch or two, hands hanging limply and uselessly.

“General Hux informs me you failed to disclose any information of General Organa’s latest plan.”

Poe would have laughed had he not been fighting to breathe, and he whimpered a hoarse response.  
“I’ll..never-”

He was dropped to the floor, and landed in a heap of limbs, trying desperately to get his breath back.  
Kylo took two imposing steps, boots echoing around the chambers.

“As if Leia would tell me anything. He chuckled and looked up at Ren from his spot on the floor.  
“She didn’t even tell me you were her son!”

He knew it was foolish but it had been set up so perfectly. This enraged the enemy and Kylo dragged Poe to standing with the Force, and in one movement of his arm, slammed Poe hard against the metal walls by the doors, winding him. Ren towered over the pilot, and held him there, hand physically against his throat this time.

“Steady on, you’ll give me an erection, big guy.”

The phrase hung in the air, Kylo’s head twitched comically in the helmet, cocking his head to one side. Poe stared ahead as though he’d said nothing. 

They both waited for the other to speak first.

“I get it, you’re frustrated, Hux ain’t putting out any more. If it’s any consolation he came in my mouth in like five seconds.” Poe attempted a shrug despite his situation.  
“Surely you’ve got your pick of the troops though? I bet they’re all lining up, big fella like you. You-”

He was cut off by Ren removing his hand from his throat. 

“You and Hux?” The words were spoken quietly this time.

“Yeah, when I was first taken in. Nothing serious though, just a little casual fun.I bet you fuck better.”

Ren stepped back and stomped over to his comms panel. “Send for General Hux. Now.”

Poe grinned, perhaps he’d gotten away with it. Hux would be punished for fucking a prisoner, and Poe would return to his cell, for now. But that was not Kylo’s plan. 

Ren moved towards Poe and lifted him with one arm, dragging him by the scruff of his neck, bunching his leather jacket up as he was moved to the gleaming desks. His feet were once again off the ground for a moment before he was unceremoniously dumped onto his feet. Poe had no time to think before Kylo bent Poe at the waist and kicked his feet apart roughly. The prisoner was facing the windows into space, ass facing the door and suddenly Ren’s plan was clear, Dameron’s own cock twitched into life and he grunted as Kylo roughly dragged Poe’s trousers and underwear to his knees. 

“I’m going to fuck you Dameron and you’re going to come only when Hux is watching, understand. He wants you. I’ll have you first. Completely.”  
Poe nodded but the silence indicated he required an answer.

“Yes sir.”

“Good.” Kylo left his helmet on and simply pushed aside his own robes, pulling his cock through a gap in the fabric, Poe was surprised to see in the reflection that he was already hard and glistening, dripping pre cum on to his back, Poe shivered.

Ren wasted no time and pumped his dick a few times before spreading Poe’s cheeks with a gloved hand. Dameron hissed, it had been quite a while since anybody had properly fucked him- he just hadn’t had time. Handjobs were pretty common at the rebel base and got the job done, but this was different and Ren looked big. He swallowed hard, hands still bound and stretched out in front, chin resting on the hard surface.

Kylo reached his left hand around and placed it at Poe’s mouth, waiting. Poe drooled into it and knew what was to come, so to speak. Ren smeared the saliva around Dameron’s hole and placed a finger at the entrance before pushing in with no warning. This wasn’t to ready Poe but to tease him. Poe whimpered into the desk, the pain of the sudden intrusion too much to handle as Ren removed his finger and immediately replaced it with his leaking cock. It took a few moments of pressing up against his entrance but eventually Ren’s head was inside the prisoner, a quiet moan distorted through the helmet.  
He pumped his hips forwards, pushing further into Dameron, stretching him out just so, feeling him tighten and grip his cock perfectly. No wonder Hux wanted a piece of this. 

Kylo focussed on filling the prisoner, wanted to be fully inside him, and after a few thrusts and whimpers Ren was balls deep, pressed completely against his conquests plump ass. He thrusted gently at first, allowing Poe to accommodate him, making later movements easier as he withdrew his cock almost completely before forcefully shoving back in, lifting Poe’s feet from the floor. Dameron was on tiptoes now, as Ren fucked into him hard, grunting and moaning like an animal behind, using Poe for his pleasure. Poe’s own cock, untouched, was rubbing against the metal edge of the desk, painful and not enough to give him any sort of release. He saw his own reflection; trousers round his ankles, pressed into the First Order insignia, Kylo Ren fucking him brutally from behind.. And he was suddenly desperate to come, longing for Hux’s mouth or gloved hands to finish him off.

Kylo gripped Poe’s hair hard, fisting it angrily as he held him in place, humping with no real rhythm, just raw and desperate. Sometimes he’d pull out completely to admire Poe’s stretched entrance and then push back in to hear the quiet groans and whimpers it elicited.

The prisoner was enjoying himself now, clenching around Ren’s cock, pushing back against him when Kylo pulled out, wriggling his ass to allow for more friction, hoping he could rub against the surface of the desk, find some relief of his own, but Ren was using Poe, uninterested in his release yet. His distorted moans were interrupted by the familiar whoosh of the doors opening and the clack of boot heels as someone smaller entered the room.

“You wanted to see me, Ren.”

Hux was trying his hardest not to rise to it, the image of Ren fucking Poe senseless; Dameron drooling and pliant, hands bounds, as Kylo fucked into him hard, robes bunched up around his waist, the sounds of the sheer effort coming from Ren enough to make Hux’s cock immediately jump to life.

“Ren?”

Kylo didnt turn, but addressed him this time, as though nothing was happening.

“I’m finishing what you failed at, General Hux.” He pulled on Poe’s hair harder this time, and the pilot grunted in response.

A few more thrusts and Ren pulled out, cock bouncing and gleaming with precum and the slickness of Poe’s hole.  
“On your knees Dameron.”  
Poe could barely register what was happening, and groaned at the feeling of being empty. He sunk to his knees and looked up at Kylo, a grin forming. He shifted his legs so his erection, purple and angry, was visible to Hux as he wriggled.

Kylo groaned hard under the mask, and tipped his head back as he pumped his cock viciously four times, before coming hard. It spurted onto Poe’s face, into his hair and down his forehead and chin. The pilot wiped the side of his mouth on his arm and licked his lips, panting with the desperation of needing to be touched. Ren stood for a moment, cock twitching and throbbing in his hand before he clicked his fingers and signalled to Hux, who had been watching the affair with a sneer.

“General, your turn. Fuck him until he comes.”

“With pleasure, Ren.”

Hux deftly unzipped his fly as before and hauled Dameron to his feet once more. He wiped the cum from Poe’s face and casually spread it onto his own cock.  
“Come along Dameron, you know your place.”

Poe chuckled, this was more like it. He braced himself against the desk and spread his legs, waiting for that familiar feeling. He felt Hux line himself up and press into his already stretched hole. Hux gripped Poe’s hips, and set a slow pace, pressing up and in slowly and deliberately, teasing both of them. He was enjoying himself, fucking into Dameron deeply, balls pressing against Poe’s thighs before pulling out and back in to the same obscene depth. It drove Poe wild, the wet sound of skin against skin, the almost inaudible moans of the general working against the groans and whimpers he made. Hux bucked violently and Dameron knew he was about to cum, it took a moment and Hux pressed deeper into him, forcing himself all the way in before he came hard inside the rebel. The General stayed inside, pumping the last of his release before pulling out and relishing in the sight of Dameron’s stretched asshole, leaking and twitching.

“Poor Rebel must be so desperate for his own.” Hux muttered, tucking himself away, Ren still touching himself in the corner.

Poe whimpered a response, humping the table surreptitiously. 

“Please, General.”

“Very well. Turn around.”

Poe turned on shaky legs and leant against the desk as Hux stood as close as he could, and yanked Dameron’s cock. He was so close already and all it took was a few jerks of the General’s wrist and Poe came all over his immaculate gloves, cum dripping down his hands. Poe panted, gasping for breath and sunk onto the floor, cock bobbing limply between his legs.

“That will be all, Ren.”  
Hux got to his feet and wiped his gloved hand on Poe’s jacket before exiting the room- can’t have people knowing what had occurred, best leave that to Kylo.

Ren was no longer interested and summoned two troopers to return Poe to his cell- he had struggled to dress seeing as his hands were still bound and he was sure that the sticky patches in his hair gave it away, but FO-2000 said nothing.


End file.
